Vengance
by Aidan Schrodinger
Summary: La venganza es dulce, incluso para ella.


La melodía que interpreta Michiru en la siguiente historia la pueden encontrar en Youtube como **Nightcore - Master of Tides ( Lindsey Stirling )** es importante que sea esta versión ya que contiene efectos de sonido de la presentación de Lindsey combinado con el rápido ritmo del nightcore.

* * *

 **VENGANCE**

 _"En la venganza el más débil es siempre más feroz"._

 _—Honoré de Balzac._

El frío viento del norte sopló en lo alto del risco donde Michiru contemplaba el mar en calma, el gris del cielo presagió una tormenta, con el entrecejo fruncido tomó su violín, y con la mirada en el horizonte lo acomodó bajo su barbilla. Una vela apareció al pie del risco, un _windsurfer_ se adentraba en el mar preparándose para montar las gentiles aguas del Pacífico. Cerrando los ojos Michiru aspiró profundo, y sin cambiar su expresión inició una melodía.

Al compás de _"Master of tides"_ el mar comenzó a agitarse, el oleaje se meció en vaivén, el _windsurfer_ arrastrado por los vientos se desplazó quedamente en la superficie. Con saltos y acrobacias el ala de mariposa subió y bajó como revoloteando sobre las aguas. Suspendido en paralelo cortó el viento como navaja. Conforme la armonía del violín se aceleró las olas crecieron y se alzaron rompiendo contra las rocas, el oleaje de cresta blanca le salpicó la cara. El _windsurfer_ zigzagueaba, cambiaba de orientación y creaba eslabones en el agua cuando un trueno lo estremeció, la oleada batió contra la tabla. El _windsurfer_ se inclinaba y se echaba hacia atrás luchando con su vela contra la fuerza del mar que lo embistió. Aferrado firmemente a la botavara se mantuvo soldado a la tabla, con destreza rotó la vela en dirección a los implacables vientos y la espuma plateada lo abofeteó. Las violentas aguas lo giraron sobre su eje y lo hicieron volar como una hélice. Al caer en el turbio oleaje la briza lo cegó, el rugido del mar le hizo conocer el temor, las explosivas olas impactaron contra la vela, los cuatro vientos lo sacudieron como una hoja, las lenguas marinas lo azotaron y la ira del mar amenazó con tragarlo.

En medio de la tempestad y a más de 2 km de la costa, el _windsurfer_ navega las corrientes que chocan contra el viento y las olas que oscilan bajo el liderazgo del violín. Temblando de las extremidades la fuerza del _windsurfer_ disminuye, las ampolladas manos ya no lo sostienen pero la adrenalina lo mantiene en pie. Con una mano en la botavara toma una nueva ráfaga y vuela de cabeza sobre el intrincado océano, al caer en el rudo oleaje se pierde de vista entre la bruma y la espuma, al emerger la tabla ha perdido el mástil, el ahora _surfista_ se equilibra deslizándose en los desafiantes e impresionantes tubos de 5 metros que lo persiguen, cuando la garra del gigante rompe a su espalda el viento hace una pausa, por un instante las aguas se sosiegan dándole tiempo para sentirse un punto en la nada pero pronto la furia regresa y se intensifica retando su habilidad, el _surfista_ sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. Una columna de lluvia se suma al raudo oleaje, remando se prepara para remontar pero el huracán pronto lo alcanza y las feroces aguas lo sumergen y lo aplastan, aferrado a la tabla zozobra luchando por respirar. El _surfista_ siente que ha perdido la batalla pero el oleaje y la llovizna comienzan a amainar. Otro instante de paz y el graznido de las gaviotas se escucha a distancia, el _surfista_ bracea buscando la orilla, a lo lejos la isla parece difusa, las inclementes aguas se empiezan a azorar, se recuesta en la tabla y remando toma una ola dispuesto a regresar.

Empapado, jadeando y arrastrándose en la arena el _surfista_ se quitó la capucha que le cubría la cabeza y dejó la tabla a la deriva.

—Eso… fue… salvaje… —dijo Haruka agotada al llegar a los pies de Michiru que con violín en mano le aguarda en la playa—. No estabas enojada, ¿o sí?, ¿Michiru?

—Ahora no —respondió con una sonrisa dándole la espalda.

La heredera de Neptuno cobró su revancha al haberle dado un escarmiento por todos sus flirteos con otras chicas, pero su principal interés fue hacerle pagar, por besar a Usagi.


End file.
